<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>felled by you, held by you by ForeignLander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231242">felled by you, held by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander'>ForeignLander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Flight Attendant/Pilot AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the most gorgeous person Kara’s probably ever seen in her life and instead of saying howdy or hiya like her brain initially intended, her brain short circuits, the belt buckle clangs metallically where it hangs loosely at her hip, and her mouth goes hidy while her stupid, tortuous brain ceases all voluntary function.</p><p>“Lena, actually,” says the gorgeous creature. Whose name is apparently Lena. To whom Kara has not responded in any way other than to stand there like an absolute doofus with her belt unfastened.</p><p>Cool. Fine. That’s cool and fine.</p><p>Or Kara is a flight attendant and Lena is a pilot and they fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>felled by you, held by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi it's me ya girl again a year later lmao I’m off of work indefinitely and I’ve been wanting to write something for these two for a long time and since I’m apparently only capable of writing one thing, here’s a supercorp flight attendant/pilot AU no one asked for. (Disclaimer that I still know nothing about either profession so sorry about the inaccuracies. I googled jet bridge and then gave up.)</p><p>I set out to write this without explicit content but my horny lizard brain said lol no so there’s like 3500 words of it at the end. Sorry if that’s not your thing!</p><p>Who knows if this is finished or not. Certainly not me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara, can you pass me another bag of pretzels, please?”</p><p>Winn’s voice is slightly muffled from where he’s leaning behind the beverage cart and Kara smiles to herself as she reaches into the cabinet overhead and chucks the bag behind her without looking. The sound of the plastic colliding with Winn’s head is accompanied by his muffled <em>oof.</em></p><p>
“Thanks,” he mutters, and the sarcasm isn’t lost on Kara.</p><p>
She goes about her preparations, humming to herself in a way she’s not conscious of until Winn calls her out on it.</p><p>
“Someone’s happy this morning,” he says, eyes sparking as his head pokes out from behind the cart.</p><p>
“‘Course I’m happy! I’m with you!” Winn smiles and rolls his eyes, fond exasperation in every line of his face, but Kara means it. She loves working with Winn. It happens fairly often since they’re both based out of National City, but not as often as she’d like.</p><p>
Don’t get her wrong, she likes most of the people she works with, but Winn is a favorite. He’s sweet and kind and their senses of humor are similar which make fun flights more fun and not-so-fun flights bearable.</p><p>
They’re finishing up preparation when the gate attendant pops in and they get the go ahead for boarding, which means it’s pre-flight ritual time.</p><p>
A lot of flight attendants don’t have them, and she’s gotten a fair amount of ribbing about it over the years, but it’d be bad luck to stop now. Obviously. It wasn’t something she planned, just a nervous fidget that became habit when she first started.<br/>
As always, Kara loosens and tightens her tie and cleans her glasses with the free end.</p><p>
The last part of the ritual is unfastening and re-fastening her belt buckle - yes, weird, she knows - and as she’s pulling the end of the leather back to release the prong from its hole, the gate attendant steps back through the door to her right.</p><p>
Except when she looks up with a smile and a greeting on the tip of her tongue, it’s not the gate attendant like she thought.</p><p>
It’s the most gorgeous person Kara’s probably ever seen in her life and instead of saying <em>howdy</em> or <em>hiya</em> like her brain initially intended, her brain short circuits, the belt buckle clangs metallically where it hangs loosely at her hip, and her mouth goes <em>hidy</em> while her stupid, tortuous brain ceases all voluntary function.</p><p>
“Lena, actually,” says the gorgeous creature. Whose name is apparently Lena. To whom Kara has not responded in any way other than to stand there like an absolute doofus with her belt unfastened.</p><p>
Cool. Fine. That’s cool and fine.</p><p>
Lena’s eyes are sparkling like she wants to smile but her face didn’t get the message. Impassive and stoic with a sharp jaw and beautiful eyebrows, downturned, pouting lips, and an impeccably styled low bun with not a hair out of place that showcases all of those features perfectly. None of this makes Kara’s recovery any easier.</p><p>
“Winn,” says a voice to her left and in Kara’s periphery she see’s Winn’s hand extend to grasp Lena’s in greeting. The spell is broken slightly when Lena breaks eye contact to greet Winn as she shakes his hand, and Kara thankfully regains enough function to fumble her belt buckle back to it’s fastened position.</p><p>
She might have to rethink that part of the ritual.</p><p>
“And this is Kara,” Winn says, gesturing to Kara with laughter in his voice that she wants to kick out of him with her boot to the shin, but unfortunately that would be far too obvious.</p><p>
“Kara,” she says too loudly, thrusting her hand towards Lena in a way that’s so abrupt it’s almost aggressive and <em>why</em> is this happening.</p><p>
“So I’ve been told,” Lena says, one perfect, sculpted brow arching. Soft skin, so fucking soft, brushes against Kara’s palm when Lena’s hand meets hers and Kara curses the tingle of blood rising to her cheeks at the gentle pressure of Lena’s thumb on the back of her hand.</p><p>
<em>Her hands are big. And soft. And her fingers are long. And soft. Okay stop being such a fucking creep.</em>
</p><p>
Kara pumps Lena’s hand probably more times than is completely necessary and then opens her big dumb mouth again like she didn’t learn anything the first time.</p><p>
“Well, flight deck’s right this way,” she says, stepping aside and gesturing like she’s honest to god Vanna White. Lena’s other eyebrow rises to meet the first, shifting the hat she wears ever so slightly upwards and drawing Kara’s attention to the whole woman-in-uniform thing and jeez.</p><p>
Lena doesn’t say anything, just breezes past Kara with her tailored suit and not-quite-modest heels, a frankly arousing air of confidence, and a waft of the nicest smelling perfume Kara thinks she’s ever smelled.</p><p>
Kara releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding at the same time that Winn’s clearly repressed laughter finally breaks free with a snort. </p>
<hr/><p>Lena steps down onto the flight deck, taking a quick look around at everything as she removes her hat and jacket. She’s unfastening one of the buttons when she hears a grunt and a whiny <em>hey</em> from behind her and she has to bite at her bottom lip to suppress a smile.</p><p>
She’s guessing Winn just took Kara’s elbow to the ribs.</p><p>
Slipping out of her jacket, Lena turns to find the small closet to hang it in and nearly runs right into the assailant in question.</p><p>
Up close, she can see how blue Kara’s eyes are and it takes everything in her not to look away or take a step back.</p><p>
“Hi, again,” Kara says, normal volume this time and Lena pays her lovely voice no mind at all. “I just- um. Wanted to see if there was anything else you needed before we start boarding passengers.”</p><p>
Interesting bit of pre-flight procedure Lena’s never experienced before.</p><p>
Kara is leaning against the door, attempting nonchalance and failing absolutely miserably. She starts fidgeting with her hands and moves to cross her arms, making it only about halfway there before shoving her hands in her pockets instead.</p><p>
It’s utterly charming. It also doesn’t help that the move somehow makes the already apparent muscles of Kara’s arms stand out even more. The tight, short sleeved white shirt is doing her all kinds of favors - maybe justice more than favors - and the pants that fit her just right and the <em>tie</em>. Christ.</p><p>
It’s not dissimilar to Lena’s own uniform but where Lena is all too much softness and too many curves and professionally tailored to avoid buttons popping over her breasts, Kara is cut and defined and broad-shouldered and slim-hipped and well. Thick.</p><p>
Lena feels heat clawing its way up her collarbone at that thought and she hopes against hope it doesn’t make it to her exposed neck. </p><p>
“I just need to hang this,” Lena says, lifting the jacket she’s still holding by its collar. </p><p>
“At your service.” Kara smirks a lopsided smile. She removes one hand from her pocket and plucks the jacket from Lena’s fingers with a casual cool that begets none of the fumbling awkwardness of their earlier interaction.</p><p>
Lena is a bit thrown.</p><p>
“Um. Thank you.”</p><p>
<em>Um</em>?! Lena hasn’t said <em>um</em> since before her boarding school days when the word was all but beaten out of her vocabulary.</p><p>
To distract herself from her own foolish utterances - not from Kara, she does not need a distraction from a person on her service, thank you very much - Lena turns to retrieve her suitcase. By the time she has it in hand and turns back to the door, Kara is blocking the way again, looking expectant and far too much like an eager golden retriever that it shouldn’t work for Lena.</p><p>
<em>It definitely does not work</em> Lena tells herself as the lower half of her body pulses in vehement disagreement. </p><p>
“I need to stow this,” Lena says, noting that the air tripping out of her lungs through this whole interaction is thankfully not present in her voice.</p><p>
She means it like <em>please move so I can get past you and stow this myself</em> but Kara doesn’t give her the chance. In the next moment, Lena feels Kara’s slightly calloused fingers slide over the back of her hand as she reaches to take the suitcase from her and she manages to suppress an involuntary shudder by maybe half.</p><p>
“Ay ay, Captain,” Kara nods with a wink that would elicit an eye roll if it were coming from anyone else but it somehow works for Kara without being weird.</p><p>
Fucking shitting hell.</p><p>
Lena is <em>not</em> turned on.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi, welcome aboard!” </p><p>
The older woman that Kara greets smiles at her and the laugh lines around her eyes make Kara smile even wider in return. This is one of Kara’s favorite parts of her job. She loves interacting with people, even if they don’t say anything back, just being around people makes her feel calm.</p><p>
It’s her job to greet and survey everyone as they board, and about three people back from the door, Kara spies a little boy, maybe five or six, standing with a young woman who appears to be about Kara’s own age. Vibrating might be a more appropriate word. He’s holding the woman’s hand, but he’s a constant blur of motion, bouncing up and down on his toes and tugging at the woman’s hand so much she switches her bag to the opposite shoulder. As the passenger before them passes Kara, she drops to a squat and meets the boy on his level.</p><p>
“Hi, my name’s Kara! What’s yours?”</p><p>
“Chase!” The boy says loudly, excitement even clearer in his eyes up close.</p><p>
His mother, Kara presumes, chuckles good naturedly and Kara looks up to smile at her.</p><p>
“We’re very excited,” Chase’s mother says, looking at Kara and then back to Chase with a fond, potentially exasperated expression. “It’s our first plane ride.”</p><p>
“That is <em>so</em> exciting! I love to fly,” Kara says to Chase, smiling when he bounces even faster on his little toes.</p><p>
“Me too!” Chase gushes, earning a laugh from both his mother and Kara.</p><p>
“Would you like to do something top secret?” Kara whispers, watching Chase’s eyes get even bigger as he reacts to the tone of her voice.</p><p>
“Yes,” he whispers back emphatically, leaning into Kara’s space like he’s afraid he won’t hear otherwise.</p><p>
“Would you like to meet the pilot? She’s the best!”</p><p>
Instead of responding, Chase looks up to his mother like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. She smiles at him and it makes Kara’s chest warm to see her engage in his wonder.</p><p>
“Go ahead, baby. You wanna meet the pilot?” His mother asks, pushing his hair back from his face.</p><p>
Chase nods so fast that Kara’s worried his little head will wobble right off his neck. Standing, Kara leads Chase and his mother down the short hallway to the flight deck. When she arrives at the door, she asks Chase’s mother’s name and can’t help that her chest clenches when she notices the woman’s hands on her son’s shoulders, like she’s trying to contain all the energy bursting out of him at the seams. </p><p>
“Knock knock,” Kara says in lieu of actually knocking, and Lena turns over her right shoulder to meet Kara’s eyes with yet another impassive glance. “There’s someone here to meet you!”</p><p>
Lena’s brow furrows in a way Kara can only think to call adorable, but Kara pushes that to the back of her mind as she steps aside and introduces their guests.</p><p>
“This is Chase and his mother, Lauren,” Kara says, looking back to smile at the pair of them. “It’s Chase’s first flight and I told him I could pull some strings for a top secret meeting.”</p><p>
When Kara glances back at Lena, she notices Lena is still unsmiling, not unkindly, but she has a deer in the headlights kind of expression that is frankly hilarious considering the boss ass bitch persona she had going on earlier.</p><p>
Kara takes a step onto the flight deck, and Lena finally seems to come to, standing from her seat and meeting them at the door.</p><p>
“Chase, this is Captain Lena,” Kara says animatedly, looking at Chase and warming even more at the way he’s looking at Lena adoringly. Same, kid.</p><p>
Squatting next to Chase, she leans in and whispers conspiratorially, “She’s really good at her job.”</p><p>
When Lena once again doesn’t move, Kara looks up to her and flicks her eyes to the side, indicating that Lena should maybe talk to their guests.</p><p>
Finally, Lena leans over and holds out her hand to the boy and says, “It’s nice to meet you, Chase.”</p><p>
Chase’s little hand reaches out and takes Lena’s much larger one by the fingers, shaking with as much gusto as he can manage, and Lena finally cracks a smile while Kara and Lauren laugh quietly.</p><p>
“I want to be a pilot, too,” Chase says, a bit breathless and wide eyed, still staring up at Lena.</p><p>
“Oh, really,” Lauren asks and Chase nods at warp speed again, looking back to his mother but not releasing Lena’s hand.</p><p>
“Yeah, like Captain Lena,” he says, nodding seriously as though his entire professional career has been decided at the ripe old age of five and a half.</p><p>
“Ok, well,” Lauren starts, laughing, “Why don’t we thank Captain Lena for her time and go find our seats so she can get ready to fly the plane?”</p><p>
Chase releases Lena’s hand and the woman stands back to her full height, smiling politely as Lauren extends her own hand for Lena to shake with a <em>thank you</em>.</p><p>
“What do you say, baby?” Lauren asks Chase, brushing her hand through his hair.</p><p>
“Thank you!” Chase shouts, waving to Lena. Kara stiffens in surprise when Chase hugs her tightly around the neck, but recovers in time to pat him on the back before he takes his mother's hand and lets himself be led to their seats</p>
<hr/><p>Lena watches Chase and his mother - Laura, was it? - walk towards their seats with a small amount of fondness settling warmly in her chest. She doesn’t usually interact with people on her flights. It’s one of the perks of being a pilot, but even she can admit the boy was very sweet.</p><p>
Kara pushes to stand, filling the doorway once more with the breadth of her body and Lena takes a small step back in hopes of not being overwhelmed by her sheer presence.</p><p>
When Kara turns to face her once more, she’s got that sparkly, earnest look in her eye again and Lena’s heart and other muscles clench in tandem.</p><p>
Traitors.</p><p>
“I hope that was okay,” Kara says, not waiting for a response. “He was so excited and I knew he’d love to see all of this and meet you.”</p><p>
Normally, Lena would not appreciate the unannounced visit, but in the face of Kara’s sunny personality, she can only hum her assent and nod.</p><p>
“Good. I told him Captain Lena was the best. Hope you can live up to the hype.”</p><p>
Lena is certain the blush she fended off earlier is sitting high in her cheeks right now if the heat she feels there is any indication.</p><p>
Maddeningly, Kara leaves her with an effortless wink, a too-warm smile, and a great view of her ass as she turns to walk back towards the cabin.</p><p>
<em>I can’t believe I’m going to fuck</em> her is the last thing Lena thinks before she closes and bars the door to prepare for departure.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time the doors are barred and Kara and Winn are strapped in and ready for take-off, Kara has thought about Lena approximately half a billion times.</p><p>
“Well I’d say that was effortlessly hilarious as always,” Winn says to her as he fastens his seatbelt after their safety brief.</p><p>
“Killed it,” Kara agrees, holding her hand up for a high five that Winn returns without hesitation.</p><p>
Just then, Lena’s clear, low voice comes through the overhead speaker.</p><p>
“Good afternoon, everyone, this is your captain speaking.”</p><p>
A small shout of <em>Captain Lena!</em> can be heard from a few rows back and a giggle bursts free from Kara as she pictures the thrill on Chase’s face at personally knowing the person flying the plane.</p><p>
“Flight conditions are favorable today. Clear skies, minimal turbulence expected. We’re looking at an on-time arrival, potentially early depending on wind conditions moving in our favor. We’re next up and we’ll be taking off shortly. You have a great crew today, so relax and enjoy. Thanks for flying with us.”</p><p>
Kara couldn’t contain her smile if she tried, and she turns to Winn.</p><p>
“Did you hear that? We’re a great crew,” she gushes, nudging him with her elbow and laughing when he flinches.</p><p>
“Hey, no more elbows, you jacked motherf-“</p><p>
“Shhh!” Kara shushes, trying to control her reaction and set a good example. </p><p>
“I just meant,” she continues, dodging Winn’s attempts to hit her back, “that Lena thinks we’re great.”</p><p>
“Lena wouldn’t be able to pick me out from a lineup, but she definitely thinks <em>you’re</em> great,” Winn snarks, side-eyeing Kara through his thick-rimmed glasses.</p><p>
“What? Me? I- She- That’s. Nah.”</p><p>
Winn is fully laughing and Kara curses her stuttering, folding her arms over her chest and feeling heat in the tips of her ears.</p><p>
“I thought you’d self-destructed when she walked on board and I’d have to call for backup.”</p><p>
“Winn,” Kara whines, sinking as far down into her seat as the seatbelt will allow as the plane starts speeding down the runway.</p><p>
“Just saying,” he replies, hands up in a gesture of surrender. “But whatever, clearly that works for her.”</p><p>
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara pouts. If Winn’s just going to make fun of her, she could go without. </p><p>
“It means she was basically drooling over you, but your brain was too busy error messaging to notice.”</p><p>
“No way,” Kara denies vehemently. “She’s like…” She trails off, gesturing wildly, unsure how to finish.</p><p>
“A literal goddess?” Winn supplies helpfully.</p><p>
“Ugh. Yes!” It’s basically a shout and now Winn is the one shushing her when a few passengers in the front row shoot them a look as the plane evens out. </p><p>
They’re in the clear to unbuckle and prepare drink service, but they continue their hushed conversation. </p><p>
“She’s a goddess and I’m me. And I don’t even know if she’s gay.” Winn snorts, Kara just glares at him. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>
“First of all, yes you’re you. Have you seen you?! If I wasn’t gay and happily married you might be in danger.” </p><p>
“Winn.” Kara says, exasperation in her tone as she fills the coffee filter.</p><p>
“I’m serious, Kara. You’re like...legitimately handsome. With the muscles and the eyes and the face and the clothes. I don’t know how you don’t see the way women look at you. You’re like the ideal butch dreamboat,” he says, and Kara ducks her head and murmurs her thanks at the sincerity in his voice.</p><p>
“And second of all,“ he continues, “that woman is gay as hell.”</p><p>
Kara snorts inelegantly.</p><p>
“Ok, now I know you’re full of it,” Kara says. “How could you possibly know that.”</p><p>
Winn stops what he’s doing entirely to make sure he can roll his eyes directly at Kara before he responds.</p><p>
“The way she looked at you told me everything I need to know.”</p>
<hr/><p>Lena takes a moment for herself, just one deep breath like she always does, and goes through the process of making sure everything is left just as she found it. </p><p>
It was a short flight, just three hours, and an easy one at that. </p><p>
And she only spent about two and a half of those hours thinking about Kara so.</p><p>
She’s fucked.</p><p>
Beyond the door to the cabin she can hear the slight murmur of people disembarking, can feel the vibrations of their footfalls through her own shoes against the floor of the plane as she removes her hat from its hook and affixes it to her head in the particular way she likes.</p><p>
She’s not too proud to admit that she’s very much into Kara and her stupid sunny personality and the way she was with the kid earlier and her disgustingly handsome...everything.</p><p>
So she opens the door separating the flight deck from the main cabin and goes to the small closet to collect her jacket. </p><p>
Winn and Kara are sending off the last passengers with <em>goodbye</em>s and <em>see ya next time</em>s respectively and Lena retrieves her own jacket from where Kara stowed it earlier. As she slips it on, she senses Kara walk up behind her which honestly does not bode well for Lena trying to convince herself that her decision about the woman she can feel waiting a few feet from her is still up in the air.</p><p>
She turns around as she slips on her jacket and notes that Winn is nowhere to be seen. She watches Kara take her in with a slow once-over, leaning casually against the wall with her arms - god, those arms - crossed in front of her.</p><p>
“It was a pleasure to be on your service today, Captain,” Kara says, smooth and smiling that genuine, blinding smile. That combined with Kara’s tone and use of the word <em>service</em> makes Lena’s body light up in a way she’s not proud of but has ultimately accepted. </p><p>
Instead of responding because she’s honestly not sure what to say, Lena nods like an absolute imbecile and then buys more time by attempting to wrestle her bag down from the overhead bin. </p><p>
“Here, let me,” Kara murmurs from behind her and before Lena can protest, Kara is in her space, reaching around her and slipping her fingers past Lena’s to unhook her luggage tag from where it got caught on the latch of the bin. </p><p>
“Thank you.” Lena needs a moment before she willingly strips herself of her dignity right here in this plane, but she doesn’t have one until Kara turns to grab a backpack - a <em>backpack</em> - from the next bin over. Lena takes a steadying breath as she reaches down to extend the handle of her bag, feeling a bit more grounded when she stands back up to full height. </p><p>
Kara slips into her backpack and latches her thumbs behind the straps, rocking back on her heels like a schoolboy and looking expectantly at Lena. </p><p>
It’s more appealing than Lena would like to admit but she’s basically made up her mind at this point anyway so fuck it. It’s appealing. Immensely so.</p><p>
“After you,” Kara says, still smiling and how she smiles constantly and doesn’t come across like a psychopath Lena doesn’t understand. But Kara just gestures for Lena to walk and when she does, she doesn’t need to see or hear to know Kara is following. </p><p>
Once they make it off the jet bridge, Lena doesn’t adjust her brisk pace, but Kara’s long strides mean she catches up quickly. The click of Lena’s heels and the soft rumble of her rolling bag feel loud in Lena’s ears when Kara falls into place at her side.</p><p>
“So,” Kara begins, but Lena doesn’t let her finish.</p><p>
“I’m going to have a drink at the bar at my hotel,” Lena says, glancing quickly at Kara out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>
“Oh,” Kara says, nodding, but even in her periphery Lena can see her posture slump ever so slightly. “Sure, ok.”</p><p>
Kara’s inability to read between the lines and the resulting disappointment radiating off her in waves are borderline exasperating. Does Kara really not understand her endgame here?</p><p>
Lena doesn’t stop walking, but she does turn to fully look at Kara when she says, “Care to join me?”</p><p>
Kara’s eyes go wide behind her glasses and she falls back a step, taking a few jogging steps before she’s shoulder to shoulder with Lena again.</p><p>
Wide eyed and unsmiling for maybe the first time all day, she gives Lena what she wants.</p><p>
“Yes.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kara lasts all of 30 seconds into the silent cab ride before she can’t take it anymore.</p><p>
“So how long have you been a pilot.” She turns as she asks, one leg bent and pulled up on the seat between them so she can face Lena even in the confines of her seatbelt. Lena, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap, does not turn her body, but does give Kara a passing glance before looking at the back of the seat in front of her when she responds.</p><p>
“A few years.”</p><p>
Kara waits a few seconds, but once she realizes she’s not getting anything else, she keeps going. </p><p>
“Nice! I’ve been a flight attendant for eight years. I love it. Do you like being a pilot?”</p><p>
Lena fully looks at her now, and Kara misses looking at her profile, but her eyes are so intense. One green and one blue, Kara notices, and she can’t look away.</p><p>
“Yes,” Lena says. She doesn’t offer more, but she also doesn’t break eye contact. One perfect brow arches towards the brim of her hat and Kara momentarily breaks their eye contact to follow the movement. She tries to make it back to Lena’s eyes but gets distracted by the smirk on pouting red lips.</p><p>
“Can I buy a vowel?” Kara jokes, and feels her cheeks tighten with a grin in response to the smile that finally, <em>finally</em> stretches across Lena’s face.</p><p>
Lena hums and uncrosses her legs as the car comes to a stop outside the hotel. Coincidentally it’s the same one Kara’s booked in. Convenient. </p><p>
Lena reaches for the door handle like she’s going to get out of the car, but Kara doesn’t move to get out, leaning towards Lena with an expectant look on her face instead. <br/>
She’ll pretend she doesn’t see the twitch of a smile at Lena’s lips if it means she gets her answer. </p><p>
“Why don’t you start with a drink,” Lena says, stepping out of the car with an elegance Kara can’t help but be mesmerized by. She leans back through the open door, eyes shining in the late afternoon sun.</p><p>
“Then maybe I’ll let you buy a vowel.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So how is it,” Kara asks, pausing to pop another french fry in her mouth, “that you’ve been a pilot out of National City for four years and yet we’ve never crossed paths?”</p><p>
They’re each on their second drink - a manhattan for Lena and some sort of craft IPA whose name escapes her at the moment for Kara - and Lena has definitely let Kara buy too many vowels.</p><p>
She can’t help it. Kara is so damn <em>earnest</em>. She listens attentively and her eyes. She looks at Lena in this way that makes Lena feel like she has this little ball of fire lighting her up from the inside.</p><p>
She would blame it on the alcohol, but she knows it’s not the case and pretense is basically out the window at this point anyway so.</p><p>
She’s going to let herself have this.</p><p>
“I used to fly private until earlier this year,” Lena explains, drawing from her glass to decide if she wants to continue.  </p><p>
Looking at Kara in the low, warm lights glowing over the bar, she decides she does. </p><p>
“I grew up in it. Family business and all that.”<br/>
She waits for some amount of recognition in Kara’s eyes but sees none. </p><p>
“All those supremely wealthy people who take private planes everywhere just because they can,” she continues, unable to keep the disdain out of her voice. “It’s shit for the environment and...well, there’s really no excuse. I’m ashamed to have been a part of it.”</p><p>
Sometime during her overshare, Lena had looked away, the shame she described still creeping up the back of her neck whenever she thinks about her family and her involvement in the business. But when she looks back at Kara, she doesn’t look appalled or put off or pitying. She just looks at Lena like.</p><p>
Like Lena doesn’t really know what, actually.</p><p>
“You don’t have to be ashamed of that,” Kara says, reaching out a hand to touch Lena’s arm where it rests along the back of her barstool. Lena’s not sure if it’s Kara’s eyes or hand that make her feel like she’s burning but she burns nonetheless.</p><p>
It’s too much, and Lena turns away, every part of her lamenting Kara’s hand falling away and fighting the urge to grab for it by reaching for her drink instead.</p><p>
“Anyway,” Lena murmurs around the rim of her glass, draining it in one go. “What about you?”</p><p>
“What about me what?” Kara asks, clearly taking Lena’s lead and dropping the earlier thread of their conversation. </p><p>
“Are you going to finish your drink?” Lena asks, glancing at Kara’s nearly full glass and back again.</p><p>
Kara visibly swallows and the flame in Lena’s stomach that’s been on slow burn all night feels distinctly brighter in its burning.</p><p>
“Um,” Kara starts, looking to Lena like she’s waiting for a hint. “Yes?”</p><p>
“Ok, well.” Lena fishes inside of her purse, grabs a pen, and reaches across the bar for a napkin. She scribbles part of a message on the flimsy tissue and slides it across the bar to a still puzzled Kara.</p><p>
“When you finish, buy a vowel.”</p><p>
Grabbing her hat and jacket from where she discarded them on the barstool next to her, Lena drapes them over her arm and walks towards the elevator, wheeling her bag behind her. </p><p>
She does spare a quick glance for Kara back at the bar while she waits for the elevator, and smiles to herself. The blonde is practically shoving the billfold at the confused bartender, chugging the remnants of her beer, clearly having read Lena’s message that now sits in a crumpled wad on the bar top. </p><p>
R _ _ M 423</p>
<hr/><p>Holy. Wow. <em>Wow</em>. </p><p>
Kara’s not sure how she manages not to spill beer all down the front of her uniform, but she doesn’t really care because this is happening.</p><p>
She didn’t really know what to expect when Lena invited her for a drink, but. </p><p>
Well.</p><p>
A girl can dream and she’s not mad about the way it turned out. </p><p>
Honestly she would be totally happy calling it a night just having talked with Lena. She didn’t reveal much about herself, but she has this way about her that just makes Kara desperate to know more. </p><p>
She’s interrupted from her runaway train of thought when the bartender returns with her credit card. She thanks him and then concentrates on not knocking over the barstool or running in her haste to reach the elevator. </p><p>
By the time she reaches the fourth floor, she’s anxious in a good way and on her walk to find Lena’s door, she focuses her energy on calming the hell down. </p><p>
Lena answers the door and Kara feels like a cartoon character with the way her jaw unhinges.</p><p>
Her hair is down from its severe bun and her tie is gone. The top four buttons of Lena’s shirt are undone and Kara can’t figure out how to look away from probably the most enticing cleavage she’s ever seen.</p><p>
Even her perfectly tailored clothes don’t do Lena justice. </p><p>
“Thank god you can spell,” Lena says, deadpan with dark sparkling eyes, and Kara’s reply is smothered by Lena’s lips as she fists a hand in Kara’s tie and pulls her across the threshold. </p>
<hr/><p>Lena’s back hits the door and the pressure of Kara’s body against hers pushes it closed with a loud thump. There are hands threading through her hair and a shiver runs down her spine and sparks in her tailbone when Kara fists her hand in the hairs at the base of Lena’s neck and slicks her tongue past the barrier of Lena’s lips for the first time.</p><p>
Her own heartbeat is loud in her ears, but even over that she can hear herself moan, feels it rumble through her throat and Kara’s matching one against her lips and <em>god</em>, her tongue. </p><p>
She’s been kissing Kara for maybe 30 seconds and she’s already addicted to it.</p><p>
The soft cotton of Kara’s shirt brushes over her knuckles as Lena blindly feels her way to the knot of Kara’s tie, trying to undo it but losing all brain function when Kara bites at her bottom lip with <em>just</em> the right amount of pressure and then sucks it into her mouth.</p><p>
Lena finally has the chance to breathe again and she gasps for air like a woman drowning and, well, maybe she is.</p><p>
“Off,” she finally manages when Kara mouths her way from Lena’s chin to her jaw, no teeth, just lips, soft and wet and so good.</p><p>
She tugs at the opening of Kara’s shirt where she managed to clumsily unfasten two buttons, and Kara doesn’t take her mouth off Lena. She noses her way behind Lena’s ear and sucks at the soft spot just <em>there</em> and Lena feels her clit pulse in tandem basically begging for the same treatment.</p><p>
The loss of Kara’s hands from her waist make Lena feel empty but it’s for good reason because when she reaches out for Kara she feels skin.</p><p>
So warm and soft and exactly like the she knew it would be. </p><p>
Curling her fingers at the back of Kara’s neck, Lena tries to pull Kara back to her mouth, but Kara pulls <em>away</em> and that is so far the opposite of what Lena wants that she couldn’t stop the whine in the back of her throat if she wanted to.</p><p>
The benefit of Kara pulling away is that Lena can look at her and holy fucking shit.</p><p>
“Do you want to stop,” Kara asks. Lena can not comprehend any scenario where she would want Kara to stop so it takes her brain a moment to catch up.</p><p>
“Why do you even wear clothes,” she asks clearly not answering Kara’s question, and Kara laughs, eyes squinty and bright and lips stretched across perfect teeth.</p><p>
And Lena’s red lipstick smeared all across those lips from her nose to her chin.</p><p>
Something about Kara having evidence of Lena on her is just very very hot and makes something settle low and heavy between Lena’s hips.</p><p>
Kara’s almost naked torso isn’t helping. Somehow the grey sports bra she has on makes the whole thing even more appealing because Lena’s attention is drawn to Kara’s abs and arms and.</p><p>
She might die.</p><p>
When her brain finally catches up, she meets Kara’s eyes and beyond the sparkle that Lena’s coming to learn is always there, her pupils are blown, wide and dark, and Lena needs her mouth on Kara’s again immediately.</p><p>
“Don’t stop,” she demands, grabbing at Kara’s biceps - <em>fuck</em> - and pulling her back in until Lena can feel the heat of her through the clothes she’s still unfortunately wearing.</p><p>
“Are you sure,” Kara husks, Lips hovering just out of reach and those damn eyes making Lena feel like she’s naked already.</p><p>
“I swear to god, K-”</p><p>
She can feel Kara’s smile against her lips and Lena does her best to kiss it away while she gets started on Kara’s pants</p>
<hr/><p>“Not fair,” Kara pants into Lena’s mouth when she hears her belt buckle hit the floor. She’s naked except for her sports bra and briefs, doing her best to not trip as she blindly steps out of the pant legs that Lena just pushed off of her.</p><p>
Lena’s hands are tripping up and down Kara’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake and it’s like Kara’s body knows it should shiver but she’s just so warm it’s impossible.</p><p>
For all of Lena’s cold detachment that Kara knows is an act, the woman kisses like she can’t bear to be separated from Kara for even a moment.</p><p>
Which Kara is obviously obsessed with.</p><p>
Kara thinks Lena understands what Kara is getting at because as she grabs at the other woman’s waist and tugs her into her body, Lena attempts to get her hands between them to work at her own shirt.</p><p>
Kara’s not giving an inch though, and when she leaves Lena’s gorgeous lips for a moment to put her mouth on that beauty mark she’s been staring at all day, Lena huffs above her. Kara likes that she knows exactly what expression Lena would be wearing if she could see her.</p><p>
“Kara,” Lena huffs impatiently, and Kara feels the dig of fingers at her shoulder blades.</p><p>
“Yes?” Kara mouths into the skin of Lena’s neck, smiling and teeth scraping when Lena’s whole body squirms under the attention.</p><p>
“Let me get naked so you can fuck me.”</p><p>
All of her muscles tense at once and then a low throb starts up between her legs. One sentence and Lena’s knocked her down a peg.</p><p>
Seems like par for the course for them, honestly, which really just turns Kara on even more.</p><p>
Kara drags her lips up Lena’s throat to get at her mouth once more before reluctantly stepping away.</p><p>
Even though Lena had requested the space, she blinks dazedly as Kara backs away towards the bed.</p><p>
“Come on, Lena,” Kara teases. “Get naked so I can fuck you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Lena feels her heartbeat in her cunt.</p><p>
<em>Get naked so I can fuck you</em>.</p><p>
She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so disarmed in her life.</p><p>
Lena is not a novice at casual sex, far from it. She’s just not sure she’s ever tried to have casual sex with anyone like Kara.</p><p>
She’s worried there’s not anything casual about Kara.</p><p>
She also clearly wastes too much time in her head because she’s still by the door when Kara is rummaging around in her backpack.</p><p>
The sight of Kara’s ass as she’s bent over finally gets Lena moving and she strips faster than she thinks she’s ever done.</p><p>
By the time Kara is tying her hair back with the elastic she pulled from her backpack, Lena’s naked on the bed with a hand working between her legs.</p><p>
Kara’s reaction is exactly what Lena had hoped for and her clit twitches under her fingers when Kara’s face hardens and her eyes go dark. Lena just stares at her, a silent dare maybe.</p><p>
Before Lena can even begin to fantasize about what she wants Kara to do to her, Kara is climbing onto the bed and settling between Lena’s spread legs.</p><p>
Kara hovers above Lena when she kisses her, rough and wet and deep. Lena cups her hands at Kara’s neck, fingers threading through the loose hairs below Kara’s bun, and her whole body breaks out in a shiver when Kara lowers herself to press fully against her.</p><p>
The skin to skin contact lights Lena up from the outside in and Kara’s hips roll, grinding at Lena’s clit in a way infinitely more satisfying than her own fingers ever have been.</p><p>
Kara is still in her briefs and sports bra, but Lena can’t care when their chests connect and the brush of cotton across her nipples sends lightning straight to her clit. Kara definitely notices the way Lena’s hips buck up into her own and before Lena can lament the loss of Kara’s tongue on hers, Kara’s lips are dragging down her neck, across her chest, and latching onto her right nipple.</p><p>
Lena’s not unaware of her own sensitivity but the way Kara works with lips and tongue and <em>teeth</em> is next level. Other partners have always treated this like a pit stop on the way to the big event but Kara’s attention is luxurious. </p><p>
Kara’s tongue paints a wet trail across Lena’s breastbone and traces around where Lena wants her most with an open mouth. The wet heat of Kara’s breath makes Lena arch up into her, but Kara pulls back in tandem, not giving in to what Lena is silently asking.</p><p>
The teasing is delicious and Lena can feel the wet spot she leaves on Kara’s underwear when she grinds her hips up and into Kara’s.</p><p>
Kara doesn’t let her have it for long though, pushing up to her hands and knees so the only contact she offers is the too light brush of lips and the wash of breath over Lena’s nipple. No matter what Lena does, Kara doesn’t give in. She doesn’t want to what she does next, but she has no choice.</p><p>
“Please,” she begs, working to keep the whine that so desperately wants to creep into her voice from surfacing.</p><p>
“Please what,” Kara whispers against her, lips brushing too lightly over Lena’s nipple as she speaks and Lena huffs out a breath and looks to Kara.</p><p>
Complete mistake. Fatal error.</p><p>
Kara is looking up at her through her lashes with blue eyes almost made black with wanting, and the visual of her pouting mouth at Lena’s breast takes Lena from 60 to 100 in an instant. </p><p>
Instead of answering, Lena lifts her hands to Kara’s face, and carefully removes her glasses. She’s not sure what to make of Kara’s expression when she does this, but she doesn’t look away when she reaches blindly over to set them on the end table.</p><p>
Kara’s hair tickles at Lena's fingertips when she curls her hands around Kara’s ears and swipes her thumbs across the red painted high in Kara’s cheeks.</p><p>
“I want your mouth on me.”</p>
<hr/><p>The feeling of Lena’s nipple on her tongue is better than anything Kara’s had in her mouth in a long time.</p><p>
Maybe not including Lena’s own tongue a few moments ago but, whatever.</p><p>
Even better is the way Lena reacts when Kara finally gives into her request.</p><p>
Lena is usually calm and collected but it’s like Kara’s mouth sets her to ruin. With the pace finally slowed slightly, Kara lets herself linger. She traces her tongue around the pink flesh and feels it tighten as Lena’s fingers dig in behind her ears.</p><p>
When she uses her teeth to apply the gentlest pressure, Lena’s entire back bows, pressing into the contact. Kara applies just the slightest bit more pressure and Lena’s legs fall out to the side with a ragged groan.</p><p>
Kara’s underwear is sticking to her in a way that borders uncomfortable, so she gives in and lowers herself to grind into Lena as she sucks.</p><p>
She’s sure the noises Lena makes are unconscious but she wants to pull as many of them from her as long as she can. There’s so much more she wants to do with Lena but this indulgence is one she’s not going to deny herself.</p><p>
She doesn’t think Lena minds.</p><p>
Lena’s hips are rolling against Kara’s stomach and Kara brings one hand up to swipe her thumb across the nipple not currently occupied by her mouth. She feels the vibrations of Lena’s groan everywhere they’re connected and it’s an involuntary response when she hums around the flesh between her lips.</p><p>
She spends long minutes dividing her attention, self-indulgently marking the pale softness of Lena’s breasts until Lena’s impatient whining guides Kara back to her nipples. She could stay here forever, but Lena’s hips are jumping now and as much as Kara would like to learn if Lena can come like this, she wants her mouth elsewhere before this is all over.</p><p>
She releases Lena with an almost comical <em>pop</em>, pushing up to take in the way Lena’s chest glistens in the low light from the attention of her mouth and she’s not too moral to say the bruises making themselves known along the undersides of Lena’s breasts make Kara throb low between the hips.</p><p>
At some point during Kara’s indulgence, Lena’s arms wound up above her head and she looks like every terrible, amazing thing Kara’s ever wanted. Hair spread out over the pillows, lipstick smudged across her chin, down her neck and across her chest, and hands pressed into the headboard. Kara suddenly understands renaissance art entirely.</p><p>
She must look too long though because Lena’s neck relaxes from its arch and she blinks dazed eyes at Kara. Not even Kara has the patience for more teasing right now so she backs her way down the bed, keeping her eyes on Lena’s as she drags her mouth down her torso. It’s not a kiss she presses just below Lena's belly button so much as just a brushing of lips as she makes her next request.</p><p>
“Wanna eat you out.”</p><p>
She watches in fascination as goosebumps break out across Lena’s skin and she <em>feels</em> them under her lips and the sensation sends a cascade of them down her own back when Lena’s eyes go molten.</p><p>
Lena’s <em>yes</em> is less a word and more a hiss but Kara hears it loud and clear.</p><p>
Lena’s thighs brush against Kara’s triceps when she goes to make room, and Kara adjusts, laying down between Lena’s legs and curling her hands around the outside of her thighs.</p><p>
She can feel Lena holding her breath and Kara looks up, surprised to find Lena’s eyes locked on hers. She doesn’t break the connection when she presses a kiss to the inside of Lena’s thigh resting over her right shoulder and she certainly doesn’t break it when she leans in and drags the flat of her tongue between Lena’s legs.</p><p>
The taste of Lena on her tongue is well worth the wait. </p><p>
Lena’s reaction is instantaneous. Kara loses her eyes when Lena’s neck arches and she feels a tug at her scalp when Lena grabs at Kara’s head between her legs.</p><p>
She doesn’t know what Lena likes yet, so she starts slow, just tracing her tongue around Lena’s lips, but apparently Lena doesn’t want slow because she fists her hand around Kara’s messy bun and grinds into Kara’s face.</p><p>
Kara clenches hard and fights off the urge to slip a hand into her own underwear and instead focuses her attention on giving Lena what she wants.</p><p>
Lena’s hips are rolling and Kara skips over gentle entirely, flattens her tongue, and makes long, firm passes from opening to clit. Lena’s hips calm a little at that, like Kara is giving her enough so that she doesn’t have to do so much work, but Kara wants to give her all of it, so she circles her tongue around Lena’s clit, making sure to catalog Lena’s reactions to pressure and direction.</p><p>
Kara doesn’t want to stop what she’s doing but she wants to check in before she goes any further. Removing her right hand from Lena's thigh, Kara slips her arm up and under her own torso until she has two fingers softly rubbing at Lena’s entrance.</p><p>
Lena’s hips still entirely then, and Kara thinks fingers are a no go until Lena breaks her silence.</p><p>
“Yes, god, inside. Please.”</p><p>
Kara starts with one, gathering some of the wetness under her tongue before slipping just her middle finger inside to the second knuckle. She curls up, rubbing firmly and dragging back towards her, but she only gets two or three passes before Lena’s talking again.</p><p>
“More,” Lena demands, voice belabored and breathy.</p><p>
Kara pulls out and presses back in with her pointer and middle fingers. When her fingers are buried as far as they can go, she affixes her lips to Lena’s clit and draws it into her mouth with firm suction.</p><p>
Lena’s legs tense over her shoulders and Kara uses her left hand to press down over Lena’s stomach when the bucking of her hips nearly dislodges Kara. </p><p>
The noises coming from Lena make Kara’s clit pulse in time with her heartbeat and she grinds her own hips into the mattress as she rubs firm circles against Lena’s front wall.</p><p>
Kara is strong, but Lena’s hips are still rolling and Kara carefully maintains control until Lena obliterates it.</p><p>
“Harder. Fuck me harder,” she growls. “Three fingers. <em>God</em>. Please.”</p><p>Kara groans into Lena’s cunt and does as she’s told.</p>
<hr/><p>Turns out Lena has even more appreciation for Kara’s fingers when they’re inside her.</p><p>
Lena can feel Kara’s lips on her clit over every surface of her body and the firm pressure of Kara’s fingers are giving her exactly what she needs and she can feel her orgasm building right under where Kara’s nose is pressed against her pubic bone.</p><p>
Her nipples <em>ache</em> and she untangles her fingers from Kara’s hair in favor of grabbing at her own breasts. She pinches and twists, tugging firmly, but nothing she does is as good as Kara’s mouth was.</p><p>
Her clit vibrates when Kara groans and Lena shouts her approval at the headboard before looking down to find Kara’s eyes locked on Lena’s hands plucking at her nipples before lifting to look at her.</p><p>
Eye contact during sex is not usually something she prefers, but something about the way Kara looks at her ratchets everything up another notch. When Kara’s fingers press just <em>there</em> against that one spot no one else can ever seem to find, Lena’s whole body jolts. Kara hums around her clit, Lena’s hands fly to Kara’s head, and she’s coming all over Kara’s hand. </p><p>
Kara lets Lena ride out her orgasm against her face, keeps up the steady pressure of her fingers as Lena’s pleasure washes over her from her scalp to the soles of her feet and back again. She’s still twitching with it when Kara licks at her clit and Lena groans, pressing into the fleeting contact before Kara withdraws her fingers. </p><p>
Kara makes her way up Lena’s body, nosing through Lena’s pubic hair in a way that surprises Lena by making her heat with arousal instead of embarrassment. She leaves her fingers tangled in Kara’s hair, falling messily out of its bun now, and feels noticeably empty when Kara bites at her stomach and she clenches around nothing.</p><p>
Kara’s hair is soft against her fingers as Lena scratches at her scalp, feeling Kara’s little noises of satisfaction in the press of her lips to Lena’s skin. By the time Kara makes it back to Lena’s breasts and noses her way over to take one of Lena’s nipples back into her mouth, she’s grinding into the pressure of Kara’s stomach against her clit.</p><p>
“Can you go again,” Kara asks, not surprised maybe, but impressed.</p><p>
“Yes, always,” Lena says honestly. She’s not sure when in her life she’s ever been satisfied with just one orgasm.</p><p>
Kara groans and surges up to take Lena’s mouth, deep and dirty in the best way that only stokes the flame building again.</p><p>
“You’re amazing,” Kara breathes into her, and the praise lodges itself somewhere in Lena’s ribs and glows glows glows.</p><p>
Kara straightens her arms and pushes up and away and Lena’s disappointment at the lack of contact is tempered by the fact that Kara’s muscles firm under her hands as Lena trails them down her arms.</p><p>
“How would you feel about letting me fuck you with my strap?” It’s like she’s asking what Lena wants for dinner except the idea of dinner doesn’t make Lena want to splay herself open and let Kara wreck her.</p><p>
This, however.</p><p>
Kara’s watching Lena’s face to gauge her reaction and Lena knows she won’t find any hesitation.</p><p>
“Perhaps you should just keep fucking me however you want, and I’ll let you know if I’m <em>not</em> okay with it. The list is very small.”</p><p>
Lena watches Kara’s eyes go dark, but then she goes out of focus as she dips down to peck Lena on the lips before climbing off the bed entirely.</p><p>
Kara is still wearing her underwear and sports bra, and Lena makes a mental note that that’s maybe how she’s most comfortable. Lena feels slightly exposed, still naked and spread eagle and probably looking thoroughly destroyed in the middle of the rumpled sheets, but the way Kara looks at her when she stands makes Lena relax into the feeling.</p><p>
She feels a small burst of pride that it looks like it’s a real challenge for Kara to look away and rummage through her bag. She unzips the biggest compartment, reaches in, and pulls out a full on harness and what looks to be at least a six inch dildo.</p><p>
“You just. Have a strap with you. In your carry on.” She is so fucking turned on by this woman it’s actually ridiculous.</p><p>
“You know I keep that motherfuckin thang on me.” Kara laughs, and Lena almost can’t believe what she just heard, but it’s Kara so she also sort of can.</p><p>
“What?”</p><p>
Kara sobers immediately and she blushes high in her cheekbones and Lena can only think <em>dork</em> which is a word Lena has probably never said or thought in her entire life.</p><p>
“Nevermind,” Kara murmurs.</p><p>
“Oh my god,” Lena groans, so fucking turned on she’s worried for her sanity. “How are you real?”</p><p>
When she’s face down in the pillows with Kara’s hands on her hips taking all six inches from behind, she’s still asking herself the same question. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>